Angels & Demons
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Cameron in an Angel that is is sent to earth to protect the human known as Seth Rollins from the evil Demons of the underworld most specifically Dean, a demon hell bent on taking Seth's soul. So when these two meet Cameron lights Dean's dark world while whey fight over seth's soul.. who will win? and who will fall in love first? this is T at first but will turn into M
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay new story i'm very excited about this one because i gave always wanted to write a fic about Angels and demons and now i'm writing on lol, please enjoy and hopefully you guys will like it... As Always Dean Ambrose is Sexy!**_

* * *

Ariane sat in The white fluffy room that was God's Second in command Stephanie's office feeling nervous, she wasn't this nervous since she had first got her wings in training when she was 16,000 years old now she was 22,000 and she was still nervous.

The door opened to show the demanding but graceful figure of Stephanie "Ariane now i think it's time you were assigned to a human since you did such a fine job in training."

Ariane gasped at the news, it was very rare that Angels got to go down to earth and guide a human in need, and most of them never succeeded in the challenge "Really wow thank you Ma'am, i won't let you down"

Stephanie nodded and gave her instructions "Okay now when we send you down we will take your wings but you will still have your powers and you will have to change your name because we don't want the demons catching wind of this and recognizing your name."

Ariane nodded her head understanding, so she went ahead on "now Ariane there are rules you may not let your Human know you are there, if you do you will be stript of your wings and you will have to stay on earth for the rest of eternity go it!" her voice boomed resonating around the room.

Ariane stood up smoothing her white dress "Yes Ma'am i promise i will get the job done."

Ariane was about to leave when Stephanie stopped her "And Ariane do not let A demon know you are there either, you won't be stript of your wings but Angels have fallen in love with Demons before and lets just say it did not go well due to their evil ways and they will destroy an Angels pure soul."

Ariane nodded and left the white room and ventured on the clouds where a woman was waiting for her "Hi Ariane i Am Sandra and I am going to cut your wings a little so we can hide them under your clothes normal human clothes."

Ariane opened her dress to reveal the base of her wings "Okay now Honey this might sting a little." She took her cutters out and shaved some of her wings off so they were very small, she winced as they got smaller and smaller.

The woman put the cutters down and let Ariane pull her dress over her back feeling weird at her wingless back "Ariane don't be nervous your wings will Grow back in about 90 years, that doesn't seem so long now does it."

Ariane nodded "no it doesn't Ms. Sandra." Ariane was handed a pile of clothes that looked like Denim and another piece of fabric that was made out of cotton with 2 pieces of fabric that were weirdly shaped with heels "Uhm What is this ?" Ariane questioned cocking her head "They are clothes, it is what the humans wear."

She turned around to face her "Well how do i put them on?" Sandra Chuckled and helped her into the clothes before she took her dress "Wow this feels weird, especially the shoes."

Ariane laughed wiggling her toes in the stylish black heels. Ariane walked back to sandra's desk where she was filling out paperwork "Okay now what do you want to be your human name?

Ariane scratched her head "well i really don't know,do you have anything in mind?" Sandra thought for a second before she got excited "well i know it should be Cameron, that name was of a woman that i had helped become a movie star, i was one of the successful ones, why do you think i landed this cushy job as the second in commands secretary."

They both chuckled as Ariane Pondered the name "Hmmmm well i love the name, so from now on i Am Cameron." She twirled around Making Sandra laugh out loud."

Sandra took out her paperwork and gave it to Cameron "your humans name is Seth Rollins and he needs an angel to help guide him to his dreams and to help him fend off a demon that has tried to penetrate the human world to destroy it."

Ariane took on a defensive role then "i can't wait to kick this demons Ass!"

Sandra opened the clouds to let Ariane Down "Good luck Ariane!" she yelled as Ariane made her way down.

* * *

Brad the assistant of the devils second in command Paul Levesque knocked on his door once and got the go ahead to go inside the red tinted office "Uh , we have a problem."

Paul stared at him "well out with it i don't have time for this!" he yelled at brad looking at him expectantly.

Brad stuttered "Uh Uh well Roman hasn't broken through to Seth Rollins' world because he isn't strong enough to break the fire, so uh it seems Stephanie got wind of it and is sending down an angel to keep him from getting through."

Paul slammed his hand on the desk in frustration "Dammit i knew this was going to happen i knew i shouldn't have sent him, send in Jonathan, he is gonna do this job i am pulling Roman." Brad nodded and went to get Jon.

Once he was sent for he walked into Paul's office "Hey Mr. Levesque need me to do a job that Roman couldn't do again."

Paul rolled his eyes giving Jon a glare "Yes Jon i need you to do the Rollins Job because Roman can't break through the firewall." J

on made a confused face "What why can't he break through he breaks through everyone's firewalls."

Paul sat down in his desk "Yes he has broken through hells wall but he cannot break through to Rollins' life wall, you see every human has a bubble around their lives and it is very easy for other humans to penetrate the walls of others but not for supernatural beings like us and some life walls are stronger than others depending on who the demon is and according to him being stuck between earth and Hell he is not the right person to Penetrate Rollins life wall and i am really hoping you are the right person to do the job because the devil needs souls and Seth is a strong one, now go get it!"

Jon was about to walk out of the office when Paul stopped him "Now Jon be very weary of this angel change your name so she won't know who you are, the human cannot see you but the Angel can and they will try to destroy you for seth's safety and most of all don't fall in love with the Angel, the last time a demon fell in love with an Angel our supernatural worlds almost came to a head when a..uh Certain demon fell in love with gods Daughter and second in command."

Paul was feeling uncomfortable so he turned his head "well i guess that will be all now go and you either come back with that soul or don't come back at all."

Jon left his office feeling like this was going to be a piece of cake but oh how wrong he would turn out to be.

Jon walked past Seth's Life wall with ease looking around he sees a building with a sign in the front "Full Sail University Home Of NXT"

Jon walked in to see his target object in a ring holding a belt that said the words NXT. Jon sat in an empty chair next to a pretty light-skinned woman "so what are we watching here."

The girl looked startled and stared at him "You can see me?" Then it dawned on him, he pulled out his hand glowing fire-red " Guess my secret is out" he muttered "so you are the Angel.. and a pretty one at that."

she narrowed her eyes holding her hand up that was glowing white "Thanks and i'm assuming you are the Demon and i would appreciate it if you would stay away from Seth."

She dodged a flaming ball that faded away against the wall "i don't think so honey, i'm taking that soul and maybe you too."

she glared at him and threw her hotly charged ball of energy at him "Well that won't be happening so i guess we will be on earth for a while so in that case I'm Cameron and you are?"

he got up off of the floor and looked into her good eyes "I'm Dean your worst nightmare."

Dean looked around at the people sitting there in bliss not knowing what was really going on because they couldn't see them. "Well may the best supernatural win then" Dean walked off in search of Seth Rollins.

* * *

_**wow done with the first chapter, and wow Cameron an Angel and Dean a Demon lets see where this goes**_


	2. Pink Glow

_**Hey guys another chapter for you. And i was so Sad when Dean got speared by Roman but fortunately they didnt break up on raw. So...Enjoy! and As Always Dean Ambrose is Sexy**_

* * *

Dean Left Cameron to search for Seth when he was blasted back with a white light "You crazy Bitch what the fuck is your problem!" he yelled peeling himself up off the ground.

Cameron's hand went back to normal as she approached him "you are my fucking problem, If you hurt Seth i will fucking kill you!"

Her hands lit up again pointing them at him "Look you Angel i'm just trying to do my job." Cameron put her glowing hands away and looked at him "And i'm trying to do mine as well but the difference between you and i, is that i have to be here for longer than you, you just have to take his soul and that's it you get to go home but i need to guide Seth through his career and make sure Demons like you stay away from him."

Dean crossed his arms "Then let the best supernatural win."

He stuck his hand out to her wanting to make the agreement official, She eyed him warily then took his hand gingerly.

Looking down at her hand she saw that their hands were glowing pink, Cameron looked up at Dean, his red rimmed eyes widened and he snatched his hand back "What the fuck?" he muttered wiping his hand on his jacket.

Cameron wiped hers as well "Yeah, what the fuck..." Dean disappeared after she walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile Seth couldn't believe what he had just saw, he walked around the corner to see a woman who looked like she was floating in mid-air, she was talking to a dark silhouette.

was he seeing things, was this real, he didn't have time to ponder it as his best friend Cory was waiting for him in the car.

When he got in he was staring blankly out the window as they drove home "Hey Seth you good man, you look like you seen a ghost."

Oh if Cory knew, he would be looking the same way he was right now "Uh yeah i'm good man i'm just tired i really need to get some sleep."

He didn't ask Seth anything else as he drove Seth home.

When Cory left he went to sleep because he thought he was just seeing things...yeah that's right he was seeing things.

* * *

Cameron flew through the dark clouds up to the heavens because she just needed to talk to someone about the reaction she had when she encountered this demon.

When she broke through the clouds she could see Sandra sitting at her desk going through her paperwork, Cameron slammed her hand on the desk and she jumped up "oh Cameron what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be watching over Seth."

Sandra put her hand over her heart and Cameron chuckled "While that was hilarious, i don't have time to laugh about it now because i need to see Stephanie Now!"

Sandra nodded and pushed the button on her intercom "Stephanie, Cameron..or should i say Ariane is here to see you."

She waited to hear from Stephanie and that's just what she got "Okay Sandra Send her in!" Cameron sighed and said thank you to Sandra before leaving to her office "Hey Ariane how can i help you?" she said smiling slightly.

Cameron plopped down in the white chair that was in front of her desk "Okay i know you told me not to but i met the demon that was chasing Seth's soul and we you know fought for a while and then we called it a truce and when we shook hands they were glowing pink!"

Cameron blew out a breath trying to calm herself down because she didn't know what was happening to her.

Stephanie's smile dropped and her heart was beating faster at the thought of her situation, because it was the same one she was in for 14,000 years "Well Cameron what i'm About to tell you, you aren't going to like so i'm just gonna say it..."

* * *

Dean dropped through the seemingly innocent storm drain that was a gateway to Hells Fire and got through the fire with ease, as he got through the fire the gate guard approached him "State your business "Good"

Punk Mocked his Ironic Human last-name and Dean was a little curious as to how he knew that information because that was about how much he knew about himself was his name "Get the fuck out of my way Punk before i whip your ass!" Dean yelled as his eyes were turning a pale shade of red.

Punks eyes widened but played it off "Whoa what's got into your ass boy."

Dean not having time for this had to come up with a distraction "Hey punk isn't that AJ flirting with Ziggler!" Punk turned around quickly ready for an argument but there was nothing, relieved he turned back to Dean but he was already gone.

Punk stomped his foot on the ground "Goddammit!"

Meanwhile Dean was running to the red building that was Paul's office building. When he got in he saw Brad so he went over to him and picked him up by his Shirt "i need to see Paul now go get him!"

Brad nodded and ran to the office and looked in, not wanting to wait for brad he barged into the Red tinted office to Paul talking on the phone "Yeah i know, but we have to tell them we don't want them to end up like us do you, Okay bye!"

He turned around to see Dean sitting in the red couch looking at his nails, he hung up and walked over to him "Paul, i need answers and i need them now." he said coolly.

Paul sighed "Okay Jon or should i say Dean, you were first a human and then you died and you came here and trained as a demon, so you are still half human so you do have human tendencies and still capable of love and somehow you and this angel knew each other in your past lives that you don't remember, so your souls recognize each other, but it should have glowed green instead of pink..."

Dean leaned forward "well then what does pink Mean?"

Paul paused before going on "It means that your souls want to become lovers and by it glowing pink it's letting you know.. but you know the rules Demons and Angels cannot fall in love, so i advise you to not act on your sexual tendencies because i did and i lost the only thing i have ever loved."

Dean raised an eyebrow "you fell in love with an angel?"

Paul looked up at him "not just AN angel The Angel Stephanie"

Dean's mouth fell open "God's Daughter!" Paul nodded.

Dean contemplated this information he then freaked out "What the fuck you mean to tell me that i'm falling for that Angel and she is falling for me i don't think so, consider it done i'm not gonna fuck her.."

Paul sighed and looked down "Now what Paul?"

Paul went to his desk and sat down "Well Dean it's not that cut and dry, your souls will pull you two together whether you like it or not, i'm just suggesting for you to make an attempt to resist it but in the end you will eventually lose"

Dean suddenly got furious "Fucking shit Paul i didn't take this job to fall in love with an Angel, even if she is sexy and cute when she is mad.."

Dean clapped his hand over his mouth "See it's starting already Dean, so get that soul before you fall completely in love with her."

He ran out of the office and back out into the fire wall to Earth to get what he needed to get the hell off of this case.

Cameron jumped up appalled at what she had just heard "you mean i'm going to fall in love with that egotistical, arrogant, full of himself demon i hate him, Even if he has the most striking blue eyes that i have ever seen...OH MY GOD what am i saying."

Stephanie put her hand on her shoulders "Your soul wants him and it's gonna keep doing this until you have him fully in every way so i suggest you stay away from him at least until you are done with Seth.."

Cameron sighed and bid Stephanie a goodbye, how was she going to avoid him if they were after the same person. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

_**Okay wow i liked this chapter a lot but how did u like it... so you know Review!**_

_**-up next the story jumps ahead a couple of weeks and Cameron and dean have another encounter but this time they fight with a little bit of tension if you know what i mean lol**_


End file.
